Heiji's sister
by Hikari Jeanne Hattori
Summary: EDITED again. kisah Heiji yg pernah punya adik cewek. OOC, abal, gaje, typo, error, dll. Please review


**Hikari : Nah, saya buat death self-inserted fanfic!**

**Heiji : Hah?**

**Hikari : Nggak tau? Aku masuk di dalam cerita lho ya, tapi aku mati... umurmu kubuat lebih tua setahun hehehehe...**

**Heiji : Sialan kamu, Hikari, salahmu kamu mati penyakitan...**

**Hikari : Diem kamu ah! *lempar pake kodachi***

**Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, error, etc...**

**Disclaimer : Saya bukan pemilik Detective Conan, yang jelas DC buatan Aoyama-sensei **

**Hikari**

Aku punya adik, namanya Hikari. Hahaha, arti namanya agak berlawanan denganku, menurut versi Tottori, arti namaku itu gelap, sedangkan nama adikku, sudah jelas cahaya. Umurnya beda setahun dariku meskipun kita sama-sama kelas tiga SMA. Aku masuk kelas XII IA 1 sedangkan adikku kelas XII IS 4. Adikku tidak sepintar diriku yang punya otak brilian. Meskipun kami sama-sama kelas tiga, dia tetap memanggilku 'kakak'. Kami tidak pindah kelas karena kami saling menduduki peringkat sewaktu naik kelas tiga. Aku menduduki peringkat 1 sama dengan adikku. Kami terlahir dari keluarga yang berada, bahagia, dan juga... pintar. Kami memang berbeda, aku ini orangnya temperamental, sedangkan adikku sangat sabar. Ia mengakui kalau dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia merasa ia tak dibutuhkan lagi. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap butuh adikku. Asal kalian tahu, kelasku dengan kelas Hikari selalu bermusuhan. Hampir saja Hikari mengkhianati teman-teman sekelasnya sendiri ketika pertandingan futsal antar kelas tahun lalu. Akhirnya, kelas Hikari menjadi juara pertama. Ketika teman-temannya mengajak Hikari makan-makan di kantin sambil merayakan kemenangan mereka, ia menolaknya. Namun suatu hari, ketika Hikari sedang mengikuti ulangan semester, tiba-tiba ia jatuh sakit. Menurut dokter, adikku mengidap kanker otak, kakinya lumpuh sejak ia kecelakaan dua tahun lalu setelah hari ultahnya, dan... AIDS! Aku kaget, kenapa Hikari mengidap penyakit yang berbahaya itu? Padahal ia tak pernah disentuh laki-laki sama sekali! Kenapa bisa?

Pada suatu hari, aku masuk ke kamar Hikari sambil membawa buku-buku pelajaran supaya ia tak ketinggalan pelajaran. Sekarang ia terus berbaring di ranjangnya, ia tidak seperti yang dulu lagi. Wajahnya yg dulunya ceria sekarang jadi pemurung. Aku merasa Hikari sudah merasa hilang semangat alias down karena semester kemarin peringkatnya turun jadi sembilan. "Nih, Hikaricchi, aku sudah membawakan buku-bukumu. Kuharap kamu tetap bisa mengikuti pelajaran meskipun kamu sakit, tinggal empat bulan lagi kita akan ikut ujian akhir," aku duduk di samping Hikari sambil membuka buku biologi. Kuberikan buku sosiologi kepada Hikari. Ia senang membaca buku sosiologi. Katanya mudah untuk dipelajari sehingga ia sering mendapat nilai bagus. "Ya," angguk Hikari. Setiap hari ia menanyakan teman-temannya tentang PR-nya lewat SMS. Daripada ia hanya diam dan tidur, lebih baik baca buku supaya tidak bosan. Setiap pulang sekolah, aku langsung menemani Hikari di rumah sakit. Untung aku sudah menyiapkan baju ganti. Dan aku berhenti di klub kendo karena harus menjaga Hikari setiap hari dan aku berhenti memecahkan kasus untuk sementara waktu selama Hikari sakit.

Namun, kami tidak punya uang lagi untuk biaya rawat inap, terpaksa Hikari dibawa pulang ke rumah. Di rumah, aku mendapat surat permohonan klien untuk memecahkan kasus, di dalam surat itu terdapat uang tiga juta yen! Aku ingin Hikari bisa dirawat di rumah sakit lagi, tetapi, ayah melarangku memecahkan kasus dan mendapat bayaran. Akhirnya aku membalas surat dari klien itu untuk menolak memecahkan kasus untuknya dan mengembalikan uangnya.

Waktu terus berlalu, hari ini Tryout pertama, aku agak ragu menghadapi ini. Aku cemas Hikari tak bisa ikut TO. Terpaksa ikut TO di rumah dengan pengawasan guru. Seminggu kemudian, hasil Tryout kami sama-sama jelek. Walaupun nilai TO jelek, kami tetap berusaha sampai mendapat nilai baik.

Tiba-tiba dokter memberi tahu kepada ibuku bahwa Hikari mengidap AIDS karena dokter salah menyuntik Hikari dengan jarum suntik bekas AIDS saat Hikari masih bayi! Dan kanker di otaknya itu... membuat hidup Hikari tinggal beberapa hari lagi! Tidak, itu mustahil, tidak mungkin Hikari akan mati! Aku ingat ia berkata, "Aku tidak mau melewati umurku yang ke-17 ini sampai umurku ini habis dan aku... aku tidak mau mati muda karena penyakit yang menyiksa ini!". Kata-kata itu masih tengiang di telingaku. Sungguh! Untunglah, aku masih bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang ini... tetapi, aku tak mau kehilangan adikku... adikku adalah harta berharga yang bercahaya, yang berguna, yang amat penting dari keluarga kami. "Kakak..." Hikari memanggilku dengan suara yang begitu lemah. "Kenapa kakak sedih? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?" aku menjawab. "Hikaricchi, kamu jangan kaget ya. Sebenarnya kamu mengidap kanker otak dan... AIDS..." "A... apa? AIDS? Pa... padahal aku tak pernah disentuh laki-laki sma sekali! Sungguh!" pekik Hikari dengan keras, aku menjelaskan lebih detail lagi, "Hikaricchi, kamu terkena AIDS saat kamu masih bayi karena dokter salah menyuntikmu dengan jarum bekas orang kena AIDS... dan hidup kamu..." Hikari melanjutkan kata-kataku sambil menangis, "...akan tinggal beberapa hari lagi 'kan? Aku tahu itu! Kenapa? Kenapa hidupku hanya tinggal sebentar lagi? Padahal aku merasa seperti baru kemarin aku dilahirkan... tapi, kenapa aku harus mati? Aku ingin hidup sekali lagi dengan kenangan yang indah dan tidak pahit tidak seperti sekarang ini... gara-gara penyakit ini, aku merasa aku tersiksa! Uhuhuhuhuhu..." kupeluk Hikari dengan erat meskipun Hikari mengidap penyakit menular yang berbahaya itu. "Hikaricchi, asal kamu tahu ya, nyawa itu berharga karena ada batasnya dan batas itulah yang membuat kita berjuang, apakah kamu masih ingat kata-kataku?" tangisan Hikari berhenti seketika setelah mendengar kata-kataku. "A... aku ingat... aku ingat kata-kata kakak itu, aku ingat!" aku tersenyum dan kubisiki. "Hikaricchi, kalau kita udah mati, kita bisa berkumpul lagi di akhirat nanti..." Hikari mengangguk dalam arti mengerti apa yang kukatakan.

Tiga bulan kemudian, sekolah kami mengadakan pensi. Aku dan adikku ikut tampil karena Hikari ingin tampil di panggung untuk menyanyi. Ia ingin menyanyi lagu 'My Song' dari Girls Dead Monster, band favenya. Aku ikut tampil memainkan gitar. Sebelum tampil, adikku memaksakan diri untuk tampil meskipun ia belum sembuh dan akhirnya aku harus mengawasi Hikari sampai penampilan kami selesai Awalnya aku tak bisa main gitar hingga suatu hari temanku mengajariku untuk bermain gitar. Di hari Minggu, tepat diadakan pensi, adikku menyanyikan lagu 'My Song' dengan iringan gitar yang kupetik itu hingga selesai. Ketika selesai menyanyi, tiba-tiba ia jatuh pingsan di atas panggung karena penyakitnya kumat lagi. Aku langsung membawa Hikari pulang ke rumah dan memaksakan diri untuk tidak menonton acara pensi sampai selesai.

-

Sebulan kemudian, ujian sudah dimulai. Aku merasa agak tegang, padahal aku udah belajar. Begitu juga Hikari, ia nekat ikut ujian meskipun di rumah sakit. Ia diawasi oleh dokter dan pengawas selama mengikuti ujian. Yak! Ujian dimulai! Hari pertama matematika. Hampir semua soal bisa kukerjakan tetapi Hikari kesulitan mengerjakan ujian matematika. Wajar saja, Hikari gak bisa matematika sama sekali. Selama empat hari kami ujian dan keadaannya aman-aman saja tanpa gangguan atau masalah.

-

Sebulan kemudian, 5 Juni, tepat Hikari berulang tahun ke-18, dan hari ini pengumuman bahwa kami akan lulus atau tidak. Aku terus berdoa agar kami semua lulus dan Hikari cepat sembuh dari penyakit mematikan itu. Wali kelas menyerahkan surat keputusan itu, dan aku juga minta surat keputusan itu untuk Hikari. Kubuka suratku dan surat Hikari, bahwa kami... LULUS! Betapa bahagianya aku! Aku langsung pulang ke rumah, tiba-tiba ada SMS dari ayah:

Heiji, cepatlah pulang

Ini penting, ini soal Hikari

Aku kaget. Ada apa dengan Hikari? Jangan-jangan, dia...

Akh, tidak, tidak mungkin, ini mustahil, ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Tiba di rumah, ada banyak mobil dan motor berderet di sepanjang jalan, dan atap yang sudah dipasang, jangan-jangan...

Aku masuk rumah, kulihat banyak tamu, ada Kazuha, paman Ootaki, pak Toyama, Hisako sepupuku, Izumi, Kouji, dan teman-teman Hikari... semuanya berkumpul di sini!

"Aku pulang..." aku kaget, ayah tergopoh-gopoh untuk mendatangiku, "Ah, Heiji, kau sudah pulang ya nak? Gimana? Kau lulus?" aku mengangguk, "Ayah, mana Hikaricchi?" ayah berkata sambil menunduk, "Masuklah nak," ayah mengajakku masuk ruangan. Dan... oh tidak! Ibu menangis karena aku melihat... aku melihat Hikari sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya! Dia sudah terbujur kaku di depanku! Padahal aku sudah bersusah-payah mendapatkan surat kelulusan untuk Hikari di hari ulang tahunnya! Aku ingin memberi kejutan kepada Hikari tetapi... Hikari sudah meninggalkan dunia ini! Ayah tetap tabah menghadapi cobaan ini, ibu menangis tapi tetap tegar. Ibu ikhlas menerima kepergian Hikari. Dan aku... aku mencoba untuk tak menangis, aku ini cowok, kudu tegar menghadapi cobaan, di depan Hikari yang kini tertidur lelap untuk selamanya dan dibalut kain putih. Sayounara, Hikari...! Suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi di akhirat...

Kini aku hanya anak tunggal, kenapa kamu meninggalkan kakakmu dengan cepat. Semua orang sangat mengharapkanmu ada, Hikari. Semua yang ada di rumah rasanya hampa tanpamu. Tapi, aku tidak sendiri lagi. Kini aku memiliki pendamping hidup yang ternyata adalah temanku sejak kecil. Kamu tahu nggak? Dia itu cinta pertamaku sejak aku masih SD. Ini sudah setahun kepergianmu dan aku tak pernah bosan mengunjungimu. Sayounara, Hikaricchi...

**Keep review ya! Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam menulis. Ini fanfic pertama saya. Tahun ini saya akan menghadapi UN, halo yang seangkatan saya, tetap semangat jaga stamina! Semoga LULUS 100% amin! Cepet lulus langsung kuliah yay!**


End file.
